Naruto King of Kings
by Kamakasie
Summary: what if 9 wwe superstars were the 9 bijuu
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING THAT HAS BEEN SWIRLING AROUND MY HEAD FOR A WHILE IS THIS STORY SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT CAUSE I REACKON ITS PRETTY GOOD :DD**

Naruto found himself in the one place he hated above all else, the sewers that were his mind, the reason for this, was just up ahead growling in a cage

"_**It's time boy**_" said the massive red fox

"Time for what Kyuubi-fuzz butt-san?"

"_**for me to show my true form"**_ the 9 tailed demon cackled as a red mist swirled about the Kyuubi

Naruto backed away from the cage and took up a defensive stance; the cackling turned into laughter and as the red mist bubbled away in the chair sat a very imposing figure.

The man (although titan would be more accurate in Naruto's opinion)sat upon a solid granite throne where a large cross was situated making the back of the chair, next to the throne where two spike which held many skulls and on the titans left was a hammer.

The hammer itself was plain steel although it held a skull upon the handle. The titan himself was imposing; he had long light brown hair that clung together which obscured his face and a crown made of steel, the front of which held the same cross as his throne, he had a hard face and a slight beard on his face.

He wore a fur throw on coat the made him seem twice as broad as he was and a leather loin cloth that had steel chain mail over the leather.

"on your knees dog!" the titan shouted in a rough voice "bow down to the king of kings! I am Hunter Hearst Helmsley"

He was a titan by any standards Naruto now realised and he began to lose hope of surviving.

"fear not boy for I am not here to bring pain but to bring hope"

"hope?" asked the blonde

"yes you will have a new hope boy!" the man thundered and summoned a horn of wine to his hand "you will be trained by me and all of my attacks, and the only thing I ask of you is to sign this summons contract" he said and in front of Naruto flames burst forth and a scroll came up from the flames.

"these are my warriors the un-dead Norsemen" the titan grinned "they will follow you to your death and beyond"

"what's their price?" asked Naruto

"they require none for you are my host" the titan grunted as he took a swig from his horn "now go that fight you had with the ice user has taken its toll on you"

"what!" asked Naruto suddenly remembering the fight with Haku

**The real world!**

Naruto stood up as the needles Haku threw seemed to just pop out of his body, Naruto mumbled something incoherently at Haku

Haku tilted his head and said "I didn't quite catch that"

Naruto raised his head and his blue eyes had turned blood red "I said on your knees dog! Bow before the king of kings!"

Naruto ran straight at Haku and cocked back his fist, Haku prepared for the punch which never came as at the last minute Naruto opened his palm and slammed Haku by the face into the ground.

As he lay on the ground groaning Naruto picked up his legs put them into a '4' position and jumped while putting pressure on the bent leg.

As he fell the pressure added on Hakus leg making him yell in pain and to add salt to the wound while they were both on the ground Naruto continued putting pressure on the leg till he heard a loud 'crack' and Haku's scream of pain.

He left Haku there and he turned his attention to the rest of his team and more importantly Kakashi who had put a Raikiri into Zabuza momochi's chest.

"Naruto?" mumbled Sakura still clutching a near dead Uchiha in complete shock

Naruto heard an evil laughing at the end of the bridge and whipped his head to see a small army of thugs gathering with a small fat man at his head he heard Hunter snort in his head

"**Little bastard thinks he's tough behind all those thugs!"**

The little man Gato was going on about something when Naruto finally yelled out

"At first I found you amusing but now you're just boring me" said the boy

He raised his hand in front of him and a large cross much like triple H's appeared on the ground

From the cross skeletons began to rise, they all bore a round shield and various Norse weapons axes broad swords spears, Naruto looked at the small army and nodded in approval while the thugs Gato hired looked nervous.

Naruto sensing there nervousness chuckled

"they are not an illusion they are the true undead" he confirmed "now my minions kill the thugs leave Gato alive"

The Undead Vikings raised their weapons and cheered in a guttural voices and charged forward whooping and cheering. They tore through the thugs like they were nothing with Naruto standing back with a small smile on his face. Every time one of the thugs tried to stab the skeletal warriors there sword or spear would get stuck on the ribs or the warriors would laugh it off.

The slaughter was complete and bloody not one thug was left standing and Naruto slowly walked up to Gato and said

"on your knees dog, bow to the king of kings!"

Gato fearing for his life fell to his knees before Naruto and said "I will give yuo anything just please don't hurt me!"

Naruto stood thoughtfull while his skeletal Vikings made a circle around Naruto

"I want all your money" Naruto grinned

"a-all of it?" asked Gato

"yes and I want it in cold hard cash"

Gato wrote out a check and quickly handed it to Naruto

"give this to a bank and they will give you your money"

"and hw much of it was this villages?" asked Naruto

"not much only ten percent" he said "can I go now?"

Naruto grinned and said "very well but if I find you have cheated me in any way shape or form I will come for you and nobody will save you from The Game.

**A LIST OF THE TAILED BEASTS AND WHO THEY ARE**

9 Tails is HHH

8 is CM Punk

7 is Shawn Michaels

6 is The Miz

5 is Cena

4 is Randy Orton

3 is Rey Mysterio

2 is Undertaker

1 is Kane

**NOT SURE WHAT THE PAIRINGS GUNNA BE BUT IM THINKING NARUTO HAREM….**


	2. please read

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE ON THIS STORY CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. NOW I HEAR QUITE A FEW PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT UNDERTAKER SHOULD BE THE BEST.**

**NOW WHILE I AGREE TO SOME EXTENT HE IS NOT THE ONLY GREAT SUPERSTAR OUT THERE AND IT SEEMS A LOT OF FANFICT WRITERS HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT. I MEAN JUST LOOK AT THE WWE FANFICS NOW. MORE THAN HALF THAT ARE SET IN THE NARUTO WORLD ARE ALL ABOUT NARUTO SOME HOW BEING CONNECTED TO THE UNDERTAKER AND HAVING THESE UBER POWERS TO GO ALONG WITH THEM. NOW I LIKE SOME OF THESE STORIES THEY ARE PRETTY COOL TO BE HONEST.**

**BUT LIKE I SAID HE IS NOT THE ONLY WWE SUPERSTAR THAT'S AWESOME. AND A LOT OF YOU ARE ASKING ABOUT MY CHOICE IN THE 9 BIJUU AND ALL I CAN SAY IS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I AM SORRY BUT I WILL BE MAKING ****SLIGHT**** CHANGES AND ONLY SLIGHT ONES.**

**9 Tails is HHH (still)**

**8 is undertaker (my compromise)**

**7 is Shawn Michaels**

**6 is Edge (how in the hell could I forget him?)**

**5 is Cena (sorry but still number five)**

**4 is Randy Orton (staying the same)**

**3 is Rey Mysterio (staying the same)**

**2 is The Big Show (he is pretty awesome)**

**1 is Kane (staying the same)**

**NOW AS I WANT TO HAVE THE OTHER SUPERSTARS IN THERE I WILL HAVE THEM AS ANCESTORS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR WANT TO SEE A SUPERSTAR IN THERE JUST ASK AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**

**IN ADDITION THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE INFLUENCED BY YOUR DECISIONS SO IF YOU WANNA SEE SOME OTHER SUPERSTARS JUST ASK.**


End file.
